


逃亡今日

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 脑删
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	逃亡今日

** 基廉斯克。 **

“你已经做到了，”面前那个穿着白色战甲、与他有着相同面貌的男人对他说：“一切都结束了。”

迟钝的大脑还没能来得及挤出一丝警惕，连日来的逃亡所积压的疲惫与耳后刺痛带来的陌生昏沉就将他彻底吞没。绯红机甲被对方轻易地剥离。 **系统离线。** 脱力倒进对方怀里的那一刹那，他似乎看到了对方愉悦的上扬的嘴角。

** 未知地点。 **

Tony在昏睡中清醒过来。

他已经忘掉了大部分事情，记忆与大脑都破碎不堪，零星的记忆突兀地像是海边峭壁下的嶙峋石块，他好像还有什么没有能完成、但又必须去往的地方，他肯定在继续删除他的大脑，可是——

“醒了？”

他随着声音响起的方向抬头，大脑因这样的动作发出一阵刺痛，就好像那些碎片正在不停地刺穿他的头。Tony猛然清醒，模糊的视线重新聚焦。那个与他从身材到脸都完全相同的男人坐在床边的椅子上，身上的银白战甲在阳光的照耀下更加晃眼，又骚又张扬。Tony一时间被那配色噎了一下，警惕着慢慢地从柔软的被子间爬出来。如果不提目前诡异的情况，说真的他的确喜欢这样的感觉，在之前他已经不记得有多久的逃亡生活里连睡眠都吝啬，更不要提这么舒服的解脱似的昏睡到自然醒。

在他睡过去的时间里，他对他做了什么吗？他脑后处的接口有点痛。他失去意识之前使用过自己了吗？ **他不记得了。**

“这是哪儿？”Tony问。

“终点。”那个人回答，眉眼间都是自负的嚣张：“结束了——Everything。”他张开双臂向Tony全无保留地展示自己的强大：“你可以休息了，宝贝，然后把一切交给我。这就是一开始的计划。”

“你可以叫我Anthony，鉴于我们实际上是一个人。”

男人——Anthony，在向他解释的末尾里这么总结道。然后给了Tony一杯热腾腾的、撒着面包渣的牛奶，像是喂一只流浪多年伤痕累累的猫。

Tony坐在柔软蓬松的被子间，捧着那杯热牛奶小口小口的啜饮，让整个身体都由内而外的暖洋洋的，散发出慵懒的气息。他隐约觉得这一切有点儿不太对，但Tony形容不出来什么。他忘掉了绝大多数事情，就连为什么要逃亡、逃亡去哪里、到了之后又要做什么都模糊不清。 **不断移动。** 这成为了几乎镌刻在他骨子里的启动密码。但他现在是否已经可以结束？他 **不知道** 。Tony只好假装本能地相信着Anthony，向他展现着自己脆弱的部分。他不确定为什么在他睡觉时米有人来逮捕他，又或者他已经落入了Osborn的陷阱而现在只不过是他想要从他身上得到些什么的诡计罢了。但那些萦绕着他的噩梦和若有若无的诡异的提示终于离他而去，于是他真的只好假装相信自己已经到达了“ **终点** ”。而终点正是迎接他、拥抱他、在未来将要代替他的Anthony。

或许我做错了很多事。Tony想。不然我为什么要删除自己又找一个更优秀的人来代替我呢？

他总觉得这一切都是Osborn的阴谋，要从他破碎不堪的脑子里挖出点什么尚未被删除的东西来。但Anthony身上的战甲是的的确确超越于目前这个时代的技术，他能确定Anthony所掌握的技术至少可以领先斯塔克工业五六年（以他作为标准来说）——这样的人会为Osborn工作？还要顶着这一张和他一模一样的脸？

Anthony把Tony抱进怀里亲吻时，身上仍然还带着洗浴过后的潮气，他与Tony极度相似的刘海还滴着水。他往后靠了靠，像是迎合——他并不排斥这个，他们的绝境可以完美的对接。Anthony给他的亲昵让他感觉到了没来由的安全。但……Anthony？真的吗？可有谁能够不相信“自己”呢？那这就可太-太可悲了。然而对于Tony Stark而言-好吧，没法信任任何人才是常态。正如从未有人信任过你一样，Tony，命运这个天杀的从不给他任何好运，而他擅长搞砸一切的超能力更是没在帮忙。

一股疲倦又翻涌上来，Tony不知道用了多久重新睡了过去。他对时间的概念都不太明晰——这实际上对他来说已经没有了什么意义。一切都结束了。对吗？真的吗？Anthony声称会替他处理好剩下的一切，声称他可以帮他搞定这些。但这要他以什么样的代价去换取？

他没得出答案。他昏沉的睡着了—在一种不正常的困倦当中。

** “终点”。 **

Tony在这儿呆了几天，或许是一个星期。他仍然安全，没有追兵。他得到了稳定的睡眠和温热的食物。他恢复的很好，除了仍然破破烂烂的大脑。但没人来，除了Anthony。这让他感觉到自己着实是被软禁了，但他还是没能搞明白自己究竟落入了一种什么样的境地。如果他真的被抓到了，那为什么现在仍然没有其他人来审讯他、逼问他，试图从他那里拿到什么东西？操他的。Tony想。我还剩下点儿什么？

他得承认Anthony将他照顾得有点儿好到过头了，这让Tony有的时候会觉得自己不是 **将要被代替** 的那一个。可没人来。他就像是——被隔离在这个世界之外一样了。目前他和Anthony住在一栋独栋小别墅里，全部设施都很精致，很对Tony的胃口。他知道自己喜欢这些装潢，但喜欢的原因已经不知道什么时候被忘掉了。反正是一些无关紧要的东西。

他会看新闻，Anthony从来不禁止他做这个。Tony实在是太无聊了，目前为止他只能靠这个打发时间。不过好极了，他至少隐约知道自己为什么会变成这样：反人类罪。他正在被政府全球通缉。他一定做了些什么罪无可赦的事情，不过目前看来这些事情带来的伤害正在慢慢变好，Anthony看起来很擅长处理这一类。

只是他有时会陷入困扰，Tony可能在醒来后发现自己攥着笔，身边的便签上写着他没有办法看懂的东西。而那基本出现在Anthony不在这里的时候。他尝试过解析这些，就像他 **以前** （真的吗？）那样试着搞清楚他在梦里究竟留下了什么信息。但最后得出来的结果并不尽如人意，原谅他现在的脑袋吧！路边上随便拽一个小孩子都要比他更加聪明博学。他恨这样。那似乎是战甲的降级方法，让他能够以这样的状况操作战甲去——去哪儿？老天，到底是什么还在催促着他？上面被重复多次的公式让他有点烦躁。

Anthony进来的时候就是这副光景。

他一直以来都非常清楚有些东西是无法伴随着大脑的删除而消失的，这些东西像是钢铁侠战甲一样与他们融为一体。无法分割。除非将他们一同毁灭。但肏一个连呼吸都无法自主的植物人可不是什么好玩的事，他又没有奸尸的爱好，即使那是他自己，是他很久很久之前，尚未被逆转的自己。

于是他走过去，丝毫不掩饰自己的到来。Tony放下了手里的演算纸，抬头看向Anthony，他感受到对方弯下腰，温热的手顺着后颈捋到腰间，这是Anthony偏爱的安抚的动作，带着不容拒绝的占有欲。但Tony显然很受用，他侧着头靠过去，贴在Anthony的胸口。他捋了两把就将手掌覆在Tony的后颈处停住了，反应堆运作时的细微声音透过齐整的西装传过来。

“在干什么？”Anthony明知故问。

“为什么没有其他人来？”Tony答非所问。

“因为他们都跟你闹掰了。”Anthony抚摸着他的脖颈，扣住Tony的脖子让他抬起头来，直视着他的双眼，两个极度相似的蓝色眼睛对视着，一方懵懂又茫然，另一方则带着强烈的侵略性。Anthony回答：“这几天还不够让你知道自己有多讨人厌吗？”他笑了笑，“你只剩下我了。”

“这些都是你搞砸的。”他指着那些屏幕上的画面说道——那上面正有言辞激烈的主持人细数着Tony Stark，钢铁侠，前任神盾局局长的罪过，尖锐的评论他是一个反人类的罪犯、是出卖地球的战犯：“所以我这段时间都得把这些清理干净。”

这都是你的错。

Anthony明明白白的将这一切全部摊开给Tony看，毫不留情的用这些事情伤害他。

“不、不是——但我想，”他看起来很受伤：“我、不……我记得会有人……”

他语无伦次的喃喃，很慌张的样子，破碎的单词在越来越低的声音当中逐渐消失了。他就那么茫然地睁着眼睛思考，试图从自己大脑里荒芜的沙漠中挖出点儿什么东西来，比如一个名字。但最终没有。过了一会儿，他几乎蜷缩起来。

“ **我不记得了** 。”他说。

他只剩下Anthony了。这个他不清楚到底是敌是友的“自己”。

Anthony毫不费力地抻开他的四肢，将柔软脆弱的腹部暴露出来。随后他把Tony拢进怀里，亲吻着他的额角，用有力的手指摩挲Tony漂亮的颈线：“所以你得相信我，宝贝。”

“我当然相信你——”Tony急切的说，像是为了证明什么似的。而Anthony享受着手掌下的振动，等待着剩下的话：“我为什么不相信你？”他说。

“这就够了。”

Anthony压上去，把Tony摁进柔软的床铺里面。轻松地将黑色睡袍的带子挑开，隔着内裤揉捏着Tony饱满又富有弹性的臀部。感谢绝境，它让Tony到现在都拥有着辣透了的身材。经历过那些朝不保夕和夜不能寐之后他居然还这么棒……操！

说真的他蛮想看自己这张脸被操到哭是什么模样，肯定要比那个有着漂亮大眼睛的翘屁股Stark好看一点儿。——不，这并不意味着他就不喜欢操另外一个，但这个Tony对于他来说有着某种特殊的寓意。他觉得过去被那些无聊的东西束缚着的自己可笑得要命，瞧瞧坚持着所谓原则的自己成了什么样子、落得什么样的名声？而他现在过着多棒的日子，看？

他低头在Tony的脖颈上重重吸吮出深深浅浅的吻痕，身上的肌肉随着施力而隆起，漂亮得像是一头强壮的猎豹。情欲来得太过突然，汹涌而猛烈。Tony只觉得Anthony几乎要把他整个人揉进身体里。 **被占有** 。Anthony鲜明的向他传达着这样的信息。 **你是我的** 。Tony觉得自己该死的软弱，可他其实爱死了这样被人掌控，但曾经（他猜测）他没法这样，某种原因让他必须不把这一面暴露出来，不让他被人看出来他他妈的其实对那些事情全都无能为力。

Anthony顶开他的双腿，用膝盖和精壮的大腿摩擦着疲软的阴茎。Tony被他突然的动作和强烈的欲望吓了一下，伸手抱住对方。在Tony的默许下，Anthony就显然更加肆无忌惮起来，被攥住阴茎揉搓的Tony的身体绷住了，有一段时间没有抒解过的欲望很容易就被技巧高超的Anthony撸得硬了起来。前端将黑色的贴身内裤顶出一个颇具诱惑力的鼓包，湿漉漉地渗出液体来，把布料打得湿了一圈。

“说真的。”Tony侧过头来看他，他被弄得很舒服，声音里还带着情欲的低沉喘息：“为什么我要在下面？”

“因为你其实特别喜欢被人摁着操到床垫里。”他恶狠狠的他肩颈处咬了一口，听见Tony倒吸一口气才肯松口，身下的身体忍不住瑟缩。Anthony一边满意的舔去伤口处渗出来的血珠，一边继续说道：“被别人操到什么都射不出来，叫得嗓子都哑掉，像个廉价婊子一样不停的夹着屁股高潮。不过你放心，”他说：“我完全能够满足你。”

“操你的……”被戳中心事的感觉并不太好受，而更令人感到羞耻的是他竟然在这种言语的侮辱下兴奋了起来。Anthony暂时放开了他，干净利落地撕扯掉他的内裤，勃起的阴茎随着略显粗暴的动作晃了晃。男人直起腰来，慢条斯理的扯开自己的领带，用手指插入领结向一侧拉扯。他把这个动作做的缓慢又带着极强的性暗示的意味，让Tony忍不住咽了口口水。Anthony跪在他身体两侧脱衣服的场景实在是太有冲击力，Tony用手臂撑起上半部分身体，Anthony托着他的后脑让他靠近。

“你知道要怎么做，对不对？宝贝。”

Tony低低的抱怨了一声，拧起眉毛。似乎在努力回忆这种情况要怎么办。随后他贴过去，用脸颊蹭了蹭Anthony的胯部，扶住他的臀侧，用牙齿拉开他西装裤的拉链。抬手打开皮带的搭扣，将半勃的阴茎释放出来，他瞪着那根性器沉默了会儿，随后慢慢地伸出舌头、张开嘴将阴茎的前端含进嘴里。几乎是下一秒，他就感觉到嘴里的阴茎兴奋地硬了起来，膨大变粗，将他的嘴撑大了。他费力的控制舌头舔舐硬挺的柱体，嘴里全都是Anthony的味道。

**真奇怪。** 他想。像是在给自己口交。

Anthony浑身上下都与他别无二致，他敢确定没人能做到这个地步。他看到了Anthony胸口的反应堆，没有人会为了复制Tony Stark而给自己胸口开个洞的。就算是克隆体，又有谁能掌握反应堆的核心技术？那东西曾经在他脑子里——操，Anthony也有绝境。和他一样的绝境。但完好，强大，就像他 **以前** 那样。

“你连怎么口交都忘了吗？”Anthony毫不留情的嘲笑他，“要我好好教教你吗？亲爱的。”

Tony垂下眼，尽力让Anthony的龟头顶在他的喉咙口上，那让他忍不住要干呕。这就够了。他不能再做更多了。他不敢确定Anthony的目的，更对这一切的不可把控的走向而感到些许恐慌。会有人看着他吗？这里有任何监控设备吗？他在下流的舔着男人鸡巴的时候是否会有人将这一切公之于众？他不敢想。他什么时候能够拥有真正意义上的隐私和安全-他真的值得这些吗——一个擅长于搞砸任何事的人配得到这些吗？ **那些人恨他** ，理所当然。

Anthony在他的嘴里浅浅的戳刺起来，一副很不着急将自己剩下的半根塞进Tony嘴里的样子。他享受着Tony口腔的湿热和时不时发出来的“嗯嗯”的鼻音。他能感觉出来Tony根本就没做过这些，哈，当然，什么时候轮得到Tony Stark跪下来给人口交？痴心妄想。他只能在自己面前这么做。

他扣住Tony的后颈，满足的抚摸着男人脆弱的地方，即使他是Stark他也会由于被掐住脖子窒息而死，更何况他现在的情况——这么弱小。Tony剪了头发。Anthony思考。真丑，光秃秃的。但他含着阴茎的样子真是出乎意料的色情。Anthony知道Tony没有真正信任他，他对自己堪称可悲的干瘪的信任能力非常清楚，即使把一切都讲明白他也不一定会相信他。不过这有什么关系呢？他只需要操他就好了。

Anthony摸到了他后脑的接口，那让Tony的身体一下子紧绷起来。更让他差一点把嘴里的阴茎咬下来的刺激是后穴陌生的触感。诡异的流质冰凉似金属，却像是有生命和智慧一样撑开了他紧致的肛口。Tony几乎要挣脱开Anthony而跳起来，却被男人的身体压了回去。

“Shhh……”Anthony有力的手掌威胁似的扣住他的后颈像是拎着一只奶猫，另一种手钳住了他的脸颊，强硬的掐开他的嘴。缓慢地将阴茎粗大翘起的前端顶进Tony的喉咙。

“唔呃——！”Tony猛地睁大了双眼，被死死掐住的脸颊让他没法合拢嘴巴，Anthony一反之前的温柔和耐心强硬的像是使用自慰器一样使用他的嘴。他的手死死的抓住了Anthony的两胯，力道大得几乎要在上面留下淤青。未被束缚的下半身在挣扎中被那种奇怪的冰冷流质体桎梏，他没法呼吸，更没法反抗，窒息让他的头痛愈发剧烈，随后一些破碎的片段被翻涌出来——

/ …你这个 **叛变的人渣** ！ /

/ 超级英雄注册名录 **数据库** ……Stark，你知道我指哪个。 /

/ 你寻求的结局是 **灾难性** 的。 /

/ 你还不知道自己有多讨人厌吗？ /

/这些都是你搞砸的。/

他像是溺水的迷途者慌乱的寻求氧气，Anthony是如此强硬的让他动弹不得。但他得 **活下去** ，然后找个适时的时间享受他已经忘却的过去给他安排的结局。那些断断续续的话像是某种督促，告诉你：嘿-Stark，你歇得太久了，继续走到死亡本身才是你应得的。

有无数的骨骸爬出来，扼住他的喉咙。下颌骨咯咯作响，结满蜘蛛网的空洞眼眶是无声的控诉。他呼吸不过来、到底是什么让他几乎窒息？是鲜血还是收紧的手骨？……还是他自己？

Tony觉得那么一会儿他一定失去了意识，或者被拖进了某种闪回当中-像PTSD。他想。因为他从那种可怖的幻觉当中清醒过来时Anthony已经放过了他，让他瘫软在床上咳嗽、粗重的剧烈呼吸。他发现自己在颤抖。后穴里的东西已经侵入到了一个可观的深度。他恐慌地意识到他的身体被打开了。从内到外。而Anthony亲昵的抱着他，被他舔得湿漉漉的阴茎戳在他的小腹上，和他鼓胀的性器摩擦着。

“为什么哭？”Anthony问他。亲昵地用脸颊蹭着他的。Tony这才发现他自己脸上也湿乎乎的，他哭了吗？他完全不知道。但看啊，还有人在 **关心** 他。Anthony用手指从他脸上刮下来一些晶莹的泪水：“我想我会很喜欢看你哭的，甜心。”他说：“但不是这个时候。你哭起来很好看。”

“……我不知道。”他嘶哑着回答。喉咙被Anthony的阴茎顶得很痛，头也很痛，他不知道那些东西到底都是什么，只是他开始觉得不安了。他在害怕。紧紧地抓着Anthony的衬衫，茫然地睁着眼睛。

“我刚才粗暴了点，感觉还好吗？”Anthony抚摸着他的脸颊：“就暂且原谅我，好吗？”

“那是什么？”他点点头后又问，试图让自己平静下来。身体里的那个东西已经慢慢被他捂得温热，贴近了肢体的温度。

“你可以把它看做是一种让你更快乐的玩具，宝贝。”Anthony说。随后Tony看到白色的液态金属缠绕上Anthony的手指和他自己的身体，“你只需要享受就好——你不是相信我吗？”

他理应警惕的。老天啊。他理应发觉这一切究竟是多么的荒谬。但此时他却被Anthony的怀抱与亲昵、闪回中破碎愤怒的指责击倒了，假若他应该得到的真实是那么伤人，是那些沾满鲜血的死人和永无止境的指控，那他为何不就停留在现在？至少这里还有Anthony。他破碎的哭泣着，止不住泪水。像是彷徨的幼童。

Anthony诱哄着他，用亲吻与厮磨，还有带着刻意诱导的安抚话语。他从Tony后颈的突起向下抚摸，男人紧紧的将Tony抱在怀里，用沾满润滑剂的手指插进半软的后穴，轻车熟路的找到那处敏感碾磨，逼出了一声轻喘。

“我会让你忘掉不愉快的一切的，Tony。”

在被手指玩弄到高潮前，Tony听见Anthony的蛊惑般的耳语。

Tony从来没有体验过前列腺高潮，或者说至少在他残破的记忆当中里——没有。显而易见的，能够让他撅着屁股被肏的人还没出现。但这种感觉实在是与他曾经所体验的，肉体记忆中所蕴含着的都不够和现在这种让他眼前炸起白光的漫长高潮相比较。Anthony似乎太熟悉他的身体以至于能够轻易将Tony指奸到高潮，让那些极度的快感清空他的大脑。

他喘着气，一时间还没能从这种状态中恢复过来。他刚才一定是射出来了，在没有抚慰的情况下。因为Anthony正亲吻着他的耳垂低声笑着，夸奖着他。

好孩子。他说。你真棒，我爱你。

但是还不够，至少现在还不。Tony想要更多的这些填充他，让Anthony更用力的在他身上留下点印记好叫他不会继续遗忘甚至忘掉自己本身。也让他把那些卷土重来的不可知的催促都暂时忘掉。

“你要我进来吗？”Anthony抽出了手指，用他饱满的龟头摩擦着湿漉漉的穴口。那里还由于高潮的余韵而时不时抽缩着，半张的穴口向外淌着润滑剂。

“进来……”他已经不再去思考自己要说什么了，Tony厌倦了说话要斟酌的犹豫和谨慎，他现在就只是想，仅此而已。

Anthony粗壮的阴茎慢慢地将他塞满了，Tony呻吟着，感受到身体里蔓延出来的胀痛与快感。那比酒精还要猛烈，还要容易诱使他堕落。Anthony亲吻他，不轻不重的摇晃着他的身体，让插入的性器和他的身体更完美的契合在一起。但他用力掐住的大腿已经留下了红色的手印，再过一个晚上那里就会变成青紫，像是盖戳一样张扬的宣誓所有权。他仰起头忍不住的叫出声音，把自己的身体放松下来将Anthony的吃进去更多——

“Anthony……”他喃喃。尾音在黏湿的亲吻当中被对方吞了进去。Anthony只觉得他自己的屁股实在是太绝品了！像只小嘴一样不停地嘬着他的阴茎，纠缠着茎身。粗壮的龟头一寸寸拓开紧致的肠道，被身体里的高热和湿润挤压着。他忍不住扣住Tony的窄腰将自己送得更深。Anthony的性器和Tony一样，完全勃起之后都带着翘起的弧度，几乎是完美的嵌进了Tony的身体里，像是某种结构一样扣紧了那段肠道。将后穴撑到一丝褶皱都不剩，随着抽出的动作带出了更多的透明液体和嘶哑呻吟。

过电一般的快感浮现出来，止不住的击穿着他的大脑。Tony放纵自己沉浸入Anthony的节奏当中，打开自己的身体让他能够操的更深。Anthony的身体贴着他的，他修剪整齐的胡子蹭在他胸口敏感的皮肤上面，有点痒。对方的手掌抓捏着他饱满的胸肌，像是玩弄女人奶子一样用上了整只手大力揉捏着。中间的乳头被Anthony的唇舌啃咬得又红又肿，被渗血的牙印包围着。对方腾出一只手托着他的屁股，狠狠抽送碾过扩张时记忆中的敏感点，让Tony抱着Anthony的肩膀浪叫出声。

“啊、唔嗯——！”

他几乎爽到脚趾蜷缩，Anthony干他干的又快又狠，重重的摩擦过让他叫出声音的那一点，他忍不住想把自己缩成一团，却被那银白色的金属大开着双腿禁锢在床沿。Anthony做爱实在是没有什么花招，他更像是不太想玩，只是沉浸在纯粹的性爱当中。他的尺寸足够大，绝境也让他的时间延长了。Tony只觉得对方要操进他脑袋里的那样用力，快感顺着尾椎不断向上蔓延，充斥着他的大脑让他除了随着他的节奏哭喊之外其他的什么都做不了。硬挺的阴茎像是要把他钉在床上一样用力，捣弄着湿热的肠肉让过分的快感将他彻底控制。

“有其他人操过你吗？”Anthony在操他的间隙问他：“挖掘一下你干瘪的大脑，宝贝，有人像我这样用过你的好屁股吗？”

Tony胡乱的摇着头，蓝色的眼睛被水雾弥漫，显得混沌无神。他身上尚且还存留着被追击时留下的伤痕，已经愈合成一道白色的痕迹，Anthony摸上去的时候会让他敏感的夹起屁股。

“我不记得了、……不，呜……没有、Anthony……没有人……”

他感觉自己被Anthony翻了过来，深深插在他身体里的阴茎就着相连的姿势在体内转了半圈。脚腕的束缚竟然也跟着姿势的变动而变化，后入的体位让Anthony的阴茎到达了更深的地方，几近要把囊袋也要塞进紧窄的穴内。Tony恍惚地呜咽了一声，紧紧攥住了床单。随后Anthony温热的手掌覆盖上了他的，强硬的挤进他的指缝间，与他十指相扣。Anthony的那根不容置喙的碾平他身体里每一寸地方，让所有褶皱都被肏得烂熟，柔软贴服。

Tony被Anthony揽起了腰，方便他能够进入得更深。男人亲吻着他的后颈，在突起的椎骨上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。先前的黑色浴袍和同色的内裤不知道被踹到了什么地方，床单也变得杂乱褶皱。

“啊啊……嗯……”

汗水顺着脊背向下流，在腰窝的浅窝处汪成了一滩水。Anthony扣住他手指的手用力到让他有点痛，但却能鲜明的让他感觉到被拥有的感觉。先前射精过的阴茎又慢悠悠的抬起了头，半勃的性器前端开始慢慢地向外淌水，他喘息着呜咽，被人彻底掌控甚至像玩具一样肆意玩弄的感觉让他陌生到瑟缩，但Anthony的亲吻让他不得不将这一切抛之脑后。而对方扣住他的阴茎从根部向下捋弄的动作更让这些感觉雪上加霜，他忍受不住般的艰难移动着自己的膝盖试图逃离，被Anthony紧紧扣住无法动弹。Tony几乎想要咬住自己曲起的指节让自己将那些淫荡的叫声咽回肚子里，喉咙被过度使用得很痛。

Anthony实在是操他操得太舒服了，饱满的囊袋随着抽送的动作润滑剂和肠液被拍击出响亮的水声。Tony想他是不抗拒这个的，他怎么能拒绝这个？他侧过头去和Anthony接吻，伸出舌头和男人的交缠，啧啧作响。他张开嘴让Anthony侵入得更深，带动他些许受伤的喉咙仍然有些刺痛。

而当Anthony开始掌掴他的臀瓣时，Tony在后面传来的微痛中得以从深沉的情欲中拔出些许理智，然后发觉到这一切都有点儿些许不对。

这有些超过了。他被Anthony压在身下试图挣扎着，Anthony打得他有些痛。但仍然只是停留在“有点”上面，没有超过让他感觉到很痛到不适的界限，却又鲜明的让他感知到那些带着些许羞耻的微痛。像是被长辈摁在大腿上苛责，像是犯了错的孩子。

“别、别这样，……Anthony，不行——”

他试图阻止Anthony的掌掴，这太奇怪了，所有人对他做错事情的惩罚都是试图让他身败名裂或者更糟的——杀了他。但从未有人像Anthony一样在性交的时候胆敢抽他的屁股，或许有，但他忘了……一干二净。只要一想到他现在几乎泯然众人，将一切都几乎忘干净的现状，Tony就忍不住害怕。他不想要这样，他 **曾经** 是个天才。但现在不。他慌然的想要去抓紧Anthony抽离的手，可没用。对方直起身子在他身体里深处戳刺几下，每一次的巴掌落下都让Tony的屁股缩紧。于是Anthony就用力把那抽搐着的夹紧的穴口再次操开，让他小声地抽泣。大力的掌掴和揉捏让他像是过电似的颤抖起来，Tony几乎要把自己缩成一团，伤痕累累且茫然的样子让他看起来很可怜。

Anthony直到把Tony的双臀抽到泛红才肯罢手，后者趴伏在床上细微的颤抖着。“情趣而已。”他这么向Tony解释。

“你不喜欢这样吗？甜心。”

Tony试图让自己喘匀气，“不。”他回答，他听见自己尾音当中带着的呻吟，让他开始忍不住厌恶自己的浪荡。他试图将自己撑起来，但发软的双腿不听使唤，昏沉的大脑也不能够将他的指令化为动作。最后只是将Anthony的阴茎夹得更紧了点，像是欲求不满的婊子，为了一根能把他操得什么都不记得的鸡巴能做出任何事的婊子。他和Anthony上床不是来渴求被侮辱的，他没有那种嗜好，他只是……他妈的，他只是想稍微歇一会。从那些让他昼夜难眠甚至于清醒的时候都喘不过气的枷锁里稍微出来一点。

“但你硬得更厉害了。”Anthony笑话他：“明明很舒服，对不对？”

Tony敢确定自己完全没有什么受虐倾向，但他湿漉漉的屁股和阴茎却没有这个意思。他本以为Anthony不会发现的：发现他在掌掴和言语的侮辱当中兴奋了起来，他硬得发疼了。

“不……”他皱着眉，试图把这一切都掩盖过去。Tony听见自己的心跳由于情欲而快速而激烈的跳动着：“我不能、唔嗯……接受这个……”

“你就是很喜欢，小骗子。你里面好会吸，想继续？”Anthony说：“不过没事，我说过的，我会满足你的。毕竟只有我愿意给你收拾烂摊子，亲爱的。”

“果然没有刚才可爱，把你操舒服了就翻脸不认人了吗？你就只会搞砸一切而已。”

如他所料的，Tony很剧烈的挣扎起来。他对这种事情几乎没有容忍点，Anthony再清楚不过了。在绝境的驱动下共生装甲很快就缠绕上了Tony的手腕，将他吊了起来。失去着力点只能坐在Anthony阴茎上的Tony显然还不够老实，但他还不想就这么快拉伤Tony的手腕。重力让男人的阴茎换了一种角度顶在肠壁上面，逼迫他疼得呜咽，抽噎着曲起腿想要缓解这种难以忍受的闷痛。Anthony托着他的屁股将自己撤出来，又狠狠地贯穿至最深处。他很用力以至于他知道他会让Tony很痛，而他之前并不愿意将自己的战甲长时间完全暴露在Tony眼前也是顾虑到共生体有可能会成为一个触发Tony的点，毕竟即使是Anthony也并不能准确断定弧反应堆驱动下的装置能把Tony的大脑删到什么样的地步。

“操你的……Anthony、呃啊——！”

他痛得几乎蜷缩起来，却被战甲轻易的扯开。他尖叫得像是接受性虐服务的婊子，在客人的凌虐下一边兴奋一边装出可怜巴巴的样子以至于能赚到更多的钱，或者让这一切快点结束。Tony终于有机会看到Anthony战甲的具体形态，流淌着的液态金属随着Anthony的想法控制着他的身体， **他记得** ，他似乎隐约记得这是什么——更多的破碎的片段裹挟着痛苦的闪回不断刺穿着他的头。那套战甲分出两丝像是钳子一样狠狠揪扯他的乳尖，让那变得红肿得几乎破皮滴血。Tony痛得无法控制自己崩溃的泪腺，他从来都不知道他能哭得这样厉害。Anthony压制住他的所有挣扎，欣赏着他浑身的肌肉隆起，却无力的像是奶猫。他惊恐地发现身体却在这样的性交当中愈加兴奋。

“我在操啊。”Tony听到Anthony慢悠悠的回答他，呼吸的热气打在了他的后颈。

他们的僵持和对抗持续了一会儿，终于仍然是Tony败下阵来。他在记忆的漏洞当中彷徨的寻找着那些让他哭泣痛苦的根源，但最终回答他的之后不断地失去与空白。被高高吊起来的手腕很痛，被这样的姿势过度使用的后穴也很痛，双乳像是要被拽下来一样让他难过。Anthony生气来得毫无根源，他并不清楚是否是自己又做错了什么。Tony不得不承认他喜欢Anthony的亲吻和夸奖，因为那种没有预谋，只是单纯的亲昵与他离得太远了。就连他的身体也将这种温馨的感觉淡忘掉了。

但他也忘记了如何求饶。那种东西似乎被他早早剔除。

他只能无助的哭泣。叫喊着“别这样”，然后在Anthony粗鲁的操弄中攀上顶峰，收紧了身上所有能够被他控制的地方一股股的射出精液。

直到Anthony也狠狠掐着他的腰将自己的精液送进Tony身体的最深处，他才在又一次干性高潮带给他的几乎失去意识的黑暗与空白交替当中感觉到对方将他的身体抱进温暖的怀抱里。

“结束了吗？”他低声喃喃。

“如果你听话的话。”Anthony说：“把那些不该想起来的都忘掉。我会爱你的。”

Tony昏沉的点了点头，随后放任自己重新被疲惫扯进睡眠。

** “终点”，稍晚的时候。 **

“真是可爱。”

Anthony说道。他坐在书房里，经历过一场让他满意的性爱之后，他显然被 **取悦** 到了，漂亮的蓝色双眼餮足的眯起来。Tony还在睡，蜷在被子里面，身上带着他吸吮啃咬出来的青紫痕迹。无声地宣誓主权。

这一切实在是太容易了。

他从不知道“自己”还有如此味道，他自豪的承认Tony叫床的声音真是浪荡。这个时候的他从身体到内心都脆弱乖顺的要命，但他总会有一天会吃腻的。

他抓过手边的硬盘，硬壳的脊上被黑色的油笔写上了“X”。Anthony快乐的在那块小小的存储器表面轻轻的亲了一下。

“稍后再见，Stark局长。”

他满意的敲了敲胸口的反应堆，像是赞赏一个好帮手。角落里被废弃的线路的另一端口正能与Tony后颈的接口完美接合。

** 一段时间之前。 **

“硬盘X”。对Tony Stark最有价值的东西。

Hill拿出那块硬盘，她脖子后面正流着血。源源不断。暂时无法愈合。她知道这样下去不行，她会失血过多而死。而这一切就都会被她搞砸掉。Tony Stark在等着这块硬盘，她要把它完整的带回到它的主人身边。

**去找美国队长。**

她从脱离控制的虚弱的人群当中逃离，死死攥着那块硬盘。鲜血的流逝让她的四肢末节开始变得冰凉而难以控制。该死的。她挂掉电话之后想。她得去找美国队长。

Hill找到了一辆车，幸好钥匙仍然插在上面。她听到有脚步声，还有——那是战甲的声音吗？

“晚上好，Hill小姐。”

她转过头去，震惊的看着包裹在一身银白色战甲里的Tony，对方看起来张扬自信得像是这令人崩溃的一切都没有发生过似的。他在干什么？对方朝他抬起了手，掌心炮的蓝色光芒亮起来。

“你在干什么！”

她没来得及听到回答。

在失去意识之前，她感觉到手里的硬盘被抽走了。

“我得让你忘掉这点儿不愉快，小姐。”

而此时，他还在 **移动** 。


End file.
